


know my place (and it's here with you)

by Maeve_of_Winter



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gangs, M/M, Reunions, Teen Romance, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeve_of_Winter/pseuds/Maeve_of_Winter
Summary: Joaquin returns to Riverdale to reunite with the boy he left behind.





	know my place (and it's here with you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloodredcherries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodredcherries/gifts).



Joaquin had three main priorities when he returned to Riverdale: reunite with his gang, reunite with his brothers, and reunite with Kevin.

The first two were easy enough. His family was his family, and his gang was his family, too. He would always be a Serpent.

Kevin was a little bit more complicated. First, Joaquin needed to come clean with him about originally dating him under FP’s orders. 

“So it started off as just doing what FP told me to do, and then somewhere along the line, it became real,” he explained to Kevin, his heart in his throat. As much as he was bracing himself for rejection, it also felt like a burden was being lifted off his chest by telling him the truth, preventing that secret from ruining their relationship further on. “And if you’d like to give me another chance, I’d be really goddamn grateful. I, uh—”  _ I’m not really good at feelings, _ Joaquin admitted silently. “I do care about you,” he said, forcing himself to meet Kevin’s eyes. “Really. That part was never a lie.”

For a moment, Kevin was silent, his expression unreadable, but then he nodded.

“I had some suspicions about you,” he confessed. “About why a Serpent just so happened to go for the sheriff’s son. And then when you told us about helping hide Jason’s body . . . well, let’s just say that after you left, I had to take some time to reconcile who you are to me with what you do.” He reached for Joaquin’s hand and squeezed, giving him a tentative smile. “But now . . . I’d like to give us another try, too. Actually . . .” he trailed off, glancing away in embarrassment, and then he seemed to summon his confidence and met Joaquin’s eyes directly. “I’d like to officially go out with you and be your boyfriend, if that’s what you want,” he said shyly.

Wasting no time, Joaquin tugged him into a firm kiss, pressing his lips against Kevin’s until he was forced to break apart for air. “Absolutely,” he said fiercely as Kevin panted for breath. He wrapped his arms around Kevin in a tight embrace. “There’s nothing I’d like more.” His heart soared as he held onto Kevin, barely able to believe that Kevin still wanted him.

Time to prove that Kevin’s faith in him wasn’t misplaced, then.

“So,” he began, pulling away from Kevin slightly. “Anything that as your boyfriend, I should know?”

“Nothing extremely important,” Kevin replied, still smiling. “I’m still the same person I was back when you left a few months ago. But I am doing wrestling right now, so I won’t be able to go on any dates directly after school. I have practice.”

“And you’ve got those wrestling matches, too, right?” Joaquin’s mind was already working, coming up with a plan. “Why don’t I come to your next match?” he suggested. “I could cheer you on.”

“I’d like that,” Kevin said with a grin that sent Joaquin’s heart thumping. “But wrestling is pretty boring for someone who’s not into the sport. I don’t want to make you come and watch if it’s just going to be a drag for you.”

“No,” Joaquin insisted staunchly. He felt himself growing more and more determined to show Kevin that he was there for him, that he was there to stay. “I want to go.”  _ I want to be there for you.  _

“Okay,” Kevin agreed. His voice was slightly self-conscious. “But if it really is boring for you, you don’t have to stay the whole time.”

“Nah.” Joaquin shook his head, tucking himself back into Kevin’s shoulder. “If I’m going to do this for you, I don’t only want to do it halfway.”

* * *

Honestly, Kevin hadn’t been lying when he’d said that the wrestling matches were incredibly boring. Unless it was Kevin out on the mat, Joaquin found himself nearly comatose.

But when it was Kevin out there, damn was Joaquin ever interested. The bright blue singlet he wore showed off every inch of his body, highlighting all of his muscles, and making it plain what a nice ass Kevin had. And once he was motion? Forget it. Joaquin never saw such fantastic curves rippling and rolling like Kevin was doing. He was so busy checking him out during his match that he barely remembered to keep track of who was winning until Kevin managed to pin his opponent beneath him and the ref declared Kevin winner. That was when Joaquin hopped to his feet, cheering as loudly as he could. (Screw the Northsiders who looked at him weirdly for it.) 

And the best part of all was when Kevin pushed himself back up again off the floor and spotted Joaquin in the stands, shooting him a smile that made him absolutely melt. 

When the meet was over, Joaquin waited for Kevin down the hall from the guys’ locker room, jogging to catch up with him once he emerged.

“Hey,” Kevin said, smiling widely and bringing Joaquin’s heart to skip a beat. God, he had such a nice smile. “You didn’t have to wait for me.”

“I wanted to.” Joaquin looped an arm around Kevin’s shoulders. “You looked amazing out there,” he told him honestly. “And not just in wrestling. Though you’re a great wrestler, too,” he hastened to add. 

“Thanks,” Kevin replied, his cheeks tinting pink. He looked at Joaquin directly. “And thanks for coming. It means a lot to me that you’d attend.”

“Wouldn’t have missed it,” Joaquin said loyally, tightening his grip. “I want to come to your next one, too.” Seeing how much Kevin clearly valued his presence, he wouldn’t have missed it. He could still hardly process that someone like Kevin wanted to be with someone like him, but hell if he was going to take it for granted. Not when he’d already lost Kevin once.

A hint of mischief flashed through Kevin’s green eyes. “Joaquin, what would you say if . . . you didn’t have to wait until my next match to see me wrestle again?”

“Huh?” Joaquin cast a quizzical glance at his boyfriend, wondering what he was getting at. “What do you mean?”

Kevin glanced around as they entered the gym lobby; it was empty, but he still lowered his tone when he spoke.

“I mean that my dad is at a meeting with Attorney McCoy and won’t be back until late,” he said, a wicked little smile on his face even as he blushed. “So if you wanted to come over to my house and wrestle with me, we have the house to ourselves.” He moved closer, whispering directly into Joaquin’s ear. “I might even let you pin me.”

Heat pooled low in Joaquin’s belly as he caught Kevin’s meaning, and a grin spread across his features. “I accept your challenge, Keller.” 

“Thought you would.” Kevin gave him a quick kiss. “Let’s not waste any time getting to my place.”

“Agreed.” Joaquin grabbed his hand and tugged him toward the door. 

It wasn’t just about the sex. Yeah, he’d be lying if he said the idea of getting laid didn’t make him happy, but it wasn’t  _ just _ that.

But it was Kevin who he was gonna be laying, and that meant that he accepted Joaquin fully, no more shock and disbelief about it. And honestly, that was what made Joaquin the happiest.


End file.
